1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems, methods and/or software for performing Service Level Agreements (“SLAs”) and more particularly to systems, methods and/or software for performing ticketing-related operations under Service Level Agreements (“SLAs”).
2. Description of the Related Art
As used herein, SLA means a service contract that specifies time constraints on at least one aspect of the performance of the service. For example, customers may open tickets under a service agreement, and the associated SLA typically puts constraints on how much response time a delivery team is given to respond to the ticket (that is, partially respond and/or fully respond). More specifically, a typical SLA will put a constraint as to what percentage of ticket responses must meet the applicable SLA deadlines. Different customers may have different SLA deadlines in terms of how much time is allotted for the specified ticket response. Different customers may also have on-time percentage term as far as percentage of opened tickets that are supposed to meet the deadline(s) applicable for that customer. For example, Customer A may have a 98% on-time percentage term in its SLA, while a Customer B may have a 95% on-time percentage term in its SLA. It is known that it is generally better to meet all the SLA terms of all customers to the extent that that is feasible.